The Child of Uranus and Neptune
by Tache
Summary: After reading a book Setsuna forced her to read, Haruka makes an interesting discovery about her people. What does this mean for her and Michiru. Rating has gone up.
1. The Discovery

Well it is now time to start the next story in my series. I hope you are enjoying the series so far. This may be the last story in the series, but I may have a funny one shot to end the series. I also have an idea for a story unrelated to this series, but I won't start that till the series is done. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: The Discovery

It has been 1 month since mine and Michiru's wedding anniversary. It has been a good month. We spent it remembering our wedding from the previous year. Today was different though. Today Setsuna had all the senshi at Rei's shrine. Once there she placed large books in front of each of us.

"These books contain the history of each of your planets." She said, "I was all of you to read your entire book. I feel it is important to know about your planet and its people." Huh, why did we need to know that? Is she going to send us all to our planets soon or something? Usagi groaned.

"Do we have to?" She complained, "This book is," She flipped to the last page of the book, "10000 pages." Wow, that was a long book. I flipped to the back of my book in fear. Lucky for me it was only 9250 pages, but I don't know why that's lucky.

"Yes, you all have to read you're whole book and just don't skim it. I'll be giving you each a test on it." Setsuna said. We all groaned and opened our books. Setsuna reminded me of the mean history teacher Michiru and I had at Mugen. I began to read my book.

'The people of Uranus were an interesting bunch. For one thing being homosexual was the norm. Those who were heterosexual were shunned, sometimes even put to death. They had children in an interesting way too. It can be compared to the butch/femme thing on Earth. The one who was the 'butch' could get a 'femme' pregnant if a special pill made on the planet was taken 1 hour before sex. A 'butch' could even get someone from another planet pregnant using this method."

I reread that part a second time. Was this book serious? Did this mean if I got my hands on this special pill I could have a baby with Michiru? "Michiru! You got to read this!" I called out. Michiru looked up from her book on Neptune.

"This better be good, Haruka. I was busy reading about merpeople." She said. I shoved my book under her nose.

"It is good." I said, "Read the first paragraph." Her eyes widened as she read my book.

"Is this book serious?" She asked, "Could you really get me pregnant?" At this statement, everyone was now looking at us.

"Haruka, do your people change sex like the star lights do?" Usagi asked. I sure hope they don't. I do not want to have any connections to the star lights.

"No they don't. Read this." I said and handed my book to the inners. They all read it and gasped.

"Congratulations, you two!" Usagi called out. Man, she's cute. She's congratulating us and we haven't even done anything yet.

"Thanks, Usagi-chan, but I'm not pregnant yet." Michiru told her. Is it just me, or does Michiru sound a little to sure about this method I just read about?

"So Haruka-san, are you going to give this a try?" Makoto asked.

"I guess so. Michiru seems excited about the idea of having my child. I just need to go to Uranus first to see if I can get this pill." I told her. Michiru hugged me.

"Can I come with you?" She asked me. Well, I would be lonely without her.

"Sure you can." I replied. With that we both transformed and transported to Uranus.

To Be Continued…

Well I hoped you liked this first chapter. The next chapter should be longer. Please review if you want the next chapter soon.


	2. The Hunt for the Pill

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. That is the most reviews I've received for a chapter in awhile. Because of it, you are being rewarded with the next chapter now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: The Hunt for the Pill

Neptune and I appeared in the center of the palace on Uranus. Once there, we are confronted by the current Queen of Uranus. She recognizes us both right away.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, welcome to Uranus. I am Queen Miranda." She said. "It's an honor to have you both here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Neptune responded with a bow. Queen Miranda bowed back.

"So, what is the honor of this visit?" She asked.

"We're here for that pill that will allow us to have a baby." I told her. She smiled at this.

"I wondered when you two would decide to have a baby. The pill that allows this can be found inside the stomachs of the Great Blue Dragons found on this planet." She said.

"So, where can we find these dragons?" I asked. Queen Miranda circled around us.

"Normally, citizens of this planet can buy them in market and slay them, but you are special. You are far more powerful then the regular citizens. For a pill that will work for you, you must find an elder Great Blue Dragon at the height of its power. These elders can be found in the remotest of caves of Uranus. They will test your strength." She told me. I should have known getting this pill wouldn't be so simple. Well, seems I would have to fight for it. I bowed to the queen.

"Thank you for the information, your majesty." I said. I take Neptune's arm and we head out of the palace.

It took a few hours for Neptune and I to reach a remote cave of Neptune. We slowly walked around to cave. We looked around. Right now I was wishing I had brought a flashlight. The cave was practically pitch black.

"So, where's the dragon?" I asked.

"What does one even look like?" Neptune asked. We were both startled by a growl. Suddenly there was a crash as the roof of the cave was smashed to pieces. The light came in and we were about to see a giant blue dragon in font of us. This thing was bigger then anything I had ever seen before. It was probably bigger then the biggest building.

"I think that's it." I said. The dragon roared and took off. It circled around over head.

"So, how do we beat it?" Neptune asked. Yeah, like I knew how to take down something that big. I wish Mercury were here. She would probably be able to figure this out.

"Well Queen Miranda said that the pill was in its stomach, so if we slice open its stomach maybe…" I said. I summoned my Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" I cried as I released my attack. The attack hit it, but did no damage. "Shit!"

"Well, that didn't work." Neptune pointed out. Like I didn't realize that on my own.

"Then you do something." I told her. Let's see if she can do better. She summoned her Aqua Mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" She cried trying to reveal its weak point. The attack hit it dead on.

"So, where do I strike?" I asked. Neptune gasped. That couldn't be good.

"It has no weak point." She said. Yup, that was defiantly not good. How are we supposed to beat it if it has no weak point? The dragon swooped down at us with a roar.

"Watch out!" I cried and used my body to protect Neptune. The dragon slammed down on me with full force. I could feel the bones it my body break. I cried out in pain.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried from underneath me. She managed to push me off her and cradled me in her arms. "Uranus, are you OK?" She asked me. Well I'm OK for someone who was just slammed by a 10 ton dragon. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm still alive." I said. "I think I have several broken bones though." She leaned her head into my shoulder and cried.

"Uranus, you idiot! Why did you do it? You could have been killed!" She said in between sobs.

"I had to protect you." I told her, "I'm nothing without you. I would die for you." She cried ever harder. If I live through this, my shoulder will probably be eternally wrinkled from all the tears.

"Uranus, I love you! Don't die!" Neptune cried out. The symbol of Neptune shone brightly on her forehead. With that there was a flash of blue light surrounding my body. I new instinct took over me.

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!" I cried out. My fuku changed. It was now white with blue strips along the bottom of the skirt. My ribbons were now white with gold stripes. Wings grew on my back, like the ones Eternal Sailor Moon has, but only I can fly with these ones. I felt new power as my transformation faded. Neptune gasped.

"Uranus, what happened? You look sexier then ever." She said. I suppose this new wings would help me look sexy. I turned to face the dragon.

"Invited by a new love, Eternal Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently!" I called out. The dragon roared from the sky. I glared at it. "I will not let you hurt the woman I love!" I called out as I took off. Finally, I was able to fly. I felt so free. There was nothing I couldn't do. I summoned my Space sword yet again. Even it felt more powerful.

"Uranus, be careful!" Neptune called from the ground. I charged up my power.

"Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I called out as I released my attack. Several blades of golden light flew from my sword. They made contact with the dragon and tore it to pieces, which fell to the ground. I gently landed beside them. I looked in the debris and saw a glowing blue light. I reached in and picked it up. Neptune walked over beside me.

"Is that the pill?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I think it is." I said. I take her hands in mine. "So what do you say to heading back to Earth and having a baby?" She giggled and nodded in delight. With that we both transported back to Earth.

We arrived back in the middle of Rei's shrine. We were both still transformed. The inners gasped when they saw us.

"Haruka, what happened to you?" Usagi asked, "You look different." Our poor princess can be so dense some times.

"Michiru's love allowed me to transform into Eternal Sailor Uranus so I could beat the dragon to get the pill we need to have a baby." I explained.

"That's so cool!" Minako called out, "You look just like a bishounen angel in a skirt!" Wow, I had never saw a bishounen angel in a skirt before, not even in those shoujo anime Hotaru likes to watch.

"So, can you really fly with those wings?" Makoto asked. I nodded.

"Yup, I sure can." I said.

"Cool!" All the inners, except Ami, cried with hearts in their eyes. They seemed to have forgotten I'm a girl, even though I'm wearing s skirt.

To Be Continued…

For those of you who don't now, bishounen means pretty boy. I hoped you all liked this chapter. The rating will probably go up next chapter. Review for the next chapter.


	3. Making a Baby Uranus Style

Thanks again for all the reviews. It's so nice to receive so many reviews. It let's me know people are enjoying the story. Now it is time for the rating to go up due to sexual content. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Making a Baby Uranus Style

We had all arrived back at our house. The inners and Mamoru came as well, because they wanted to be present when the baby was conceived. I hope they weren't planning on standing at the foot of our bed or anything, because that would just be creepy. We all gathered in the living room and sat down. Usagi looked a bit confused.

"So how is it you two are going to have a baby again?" She asked.

"Well the book said to take this pill," I held up the pill I had gotten from the dragon's stomach, "1 hour before having sex."

"Haruka-san, what's sex?" Usagi asked. Everyone in the room looked at Usagi strangely. The look on Mamoru's face was priceless. Boy, was he going to have a great honeymoon one day. He'll be making Usagi scream, but not in the way you'd expect.

"You explain it to her." I told Mamoru, "Since you are going to be the one to do it with her in the future." Mamoru blushed heavily. Setsuna stepped up.

"Haruka-san, before you even take the pill, don't you think it would be a good idea to read more in the book so you know what to do exactly.

"Yeah, right." I opened the book and skipped the first paragraph I already read.

"So once the pill is taken, one hour must pass before sex can happen, jumping in too early can make the process fail, just as doing it to late can also do. It must happen at the right time to be successful. Between two girls, in order for the pregnancy to happen, both girl's vagina's must be in full contact during orgasm. Between two guys, the man of the relationship must have his penis in the other guys bum."

"Wow, this book is very straight forward." I commented. This book was even more descriptive then the sex ed book I had to read in school. Those immature guys would be giggling like crazy reading this.

"Vagina? Penis? What are those?" Usagi asked after reading the paragraph. She must be failing sex ed. I turned to Mamoru, who couldn't be more shocked right now.

"You may want to explain some things to her before your honeymoon." I told him. He just nodded. I turned to the clock. It was 8:55.

"I'll take the pill at exactly 9, and then we can have sex at 10." I told Michiru. She nodded with a smile. She seemed really excited about this. 5 minutes passed and I took the pill.

"Yeah, only one more hour till you guys have sex, what ever that is!" Usagi said excitedly. Hum, I wonder how she'll react to all the noises from our room.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Minako asked.

"I was thinking of naming it after my favorite Myu Uranus and Neptune actor if it's a girl." I told her. I had really grown fond of Sera Myu.

"And what will that be?" Makoto asked.

"Naoyukiyo!" I told her.

"I love that name!" Michiru said, "It's so unique!" Well I'm glad she liked it. It passed the first test.

"Nao will just be so thrilled when I tell her!" I exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.

An hour had finally passed and Michiru and I were now in our bedroom to conceive this child. I smiled sexily at Michiru.

"You excited?" I asked her. I knew I was. I still couldn't believe I could get Michiru pregnant. It was a dream come true.

"Of course I am." She replied. She leaned into me and placed a kiss on my lips. "So, how about getting out of these clothes?" I nodded.

"That sounds like an idea." I slowly removed her shirt and skirt while she removed my shirt and pants. We both stood there in our underwear. I trailed some kisses down her neck and she giggled and moaned.

"Oh, Ruka!" She moaned. Now I knew she was getting excited. She was starting to use nicknames. I reached behind her back and undid her bra. Her boobs popped out at me. Now I was really turned on.

"Let's not waste too much time, we want this to be successful." She scolded me, "You can play with those later. As much as I wanted to play with her boobs now, she was right. I lowered her panties and threw them aside. I proceeded with removing my own underwear. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and kissed her.

"To the happiness of our child." I said. I spread her legs apart. I wrapped my own legs around her, one on top one underneath for the best contact. I slowly started to rock, making sure to keep full contact through the pleasure. Michiru moaned loudly. I bet everyone in the living room heard that.

"Oh, Ruka, yes, harder, faster!" Poor Usagi must be so confused by this noise. I quickened the pace a little, grinding a bit harder. God, the sensation was almost unbearable. I almost felt like breaking apart to catch my breath, but I knew this had to be done. Michiru clutched on to my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Don't stop!" She moaned. I panted as I continued. Boy, this could be tiring, but it was so rewarding, even when I wasn't trying to get her pregnant. Just seeing her in the afterglow made me happy. I could feel it coming now. I pressed harder into her and after a bit more grinding, we both came at the same time. A bright aqua light filled the room. It took a few minutes to regain our breath. Michiru looked at me as she sat up.

"What was that light?" She asked. That's what I was wondering.

"I don't know." I told her. "We'll ask Setsuna when we go downstairs, maybe she'll know."

It was a half an hour before we got dressed again and went downstairs. All the inners looked excited as we entered, except Usagi who looked a bit disturbed.

"What were all those noises?" She asked. I was expecting this, but no one paid any attention to her.

"So are you pregnant?" Minako asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet." Michiru said, "But I hope I am." I turned to Setsuna.

"By the way, when we both came, an aqua light filled the room. Do you know what it was?" I asked her. Usagi looked more confused now.

"Came? Where did you guys go?" She asked. Again she was ignored.

"Michiru, read page 618 of you book, paragraph 2." Setsuna said. Michiru got out her book and turned to page 618. It said:

"When a Neptunian becomes pregnant, an aqua light will fill the room as a sign of the pregnancy. If no aqua light is present, that means no pregnancy happened."

"I guess that means you're pregnant." I said. Michiru squealed in a way I never thought possible for her.

"Yeah! I'm pregnant! I'm going to have Haruka's baby!" She squealed. She was having a very inner moment right now.

To Be Continued…

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. What will happen now that Michiru is pregnant? If you want to find out, review!


	4. Haruka’s Celebration Time

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all great. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Haruka's Celebration Time

I was literally bouncing around our living room. I still could not believe I had gotten Michiru pregnant. I was the man! Well, sort of. This called for a celebration. I headed to the door.

"Michiru, I'm going to go visit Nao and tell her the good news." I called back. I heard Michiru make an annoyed grunt behind me. Uh-oh, was she having mood swings already? I turned back around to face her. "What is it, sweaty?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Figures," She said, "You get me pregnant and the first thing you have to do is run off to tell Nao. Forget about your parents or my parents! Nao's just way more important to them!" Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to what she'll be like in 9 months.

"Sweaty, you wouldn't understand, it's a guy thing and you're not a guy." I told her.

"Neither are you!" She screamed back at me. Hum, she was right about that, I wasn't a guy. Maybe I just felt like one since I had gotten her pregnant. She took a deep breath, "Stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll invite our parents and Nao over for dinner." She told me as calmly as she could. I nodded.

"Sounds great to me." I said, "Now why don't we head up to bed?" I wonder if I could get even more lucky then I already was there. Michiru nodded.

"I like that idea." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. She looked at me seductively. Seems like I was going to get even more lucky then I was. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I wondered how much more longer I would be able to pick her up like this without breaking my back. Setsuna sighed as I headed upstairs with Michiru.

"You two better not be too loud!" She yelled. Shut up, cranky woman! We'll be as loud as we want. I reached our room quickly and placed Michiru on the bed. I undressed her and went to work. We made sure to be very loud that night just to bug Setsuna.

The next night, our parents, their lovers, and Nao all arrived at 4:30 for dinner and our big announcement. I wondered how they would all react to this news. Hearing a girl had gotten another girl pregnant was not something you heard every day. This would probably be a big shock for them all. Nao walked up to me and slapped my back.

"Haruka-san, what's happening?" She asked. I grinned. I was just so proud of myself. I should win an award.

"You'll find out at dinner." I told her. They would all find out at dinner just how awesome I am.

"What are we going to find out?" My mom asked.

"Did something happen?" Yuka asked. I just continued to grin.

"You'll see." I said. Everyone started to murmur.

"Our daughter has gone crazy." Mom whispered to dad. No, I haven't gone crazy, but I might if Michiru gets major mood swings. Michiru came out of the kitchen half an hour later.

"Everyone, dinner is done!" She said. We all sat around the table and ate. It was great food too. Michiru always makes great food, but it seemed even better then ever tonight. She must be really excited. I know I am. After dinner was done, Michiru stood up. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Everyone, Haruka and I have something very important to tell you. This may come as a shock at first, but…" I cut her off at this. I couldn't wait any longer.

"I got Michiru pregnant!" I said. Everyone stared at me like I had gone mad. Nao stood up and walked over to me. She then undid my pants to look down them.

"No, you're still a girl." She said. Michiru swatted at her hands. It seemed she was getting territorial now. She grabbed my crotch. Just how much more lucky could I get?

"Mine!" She told Nao, "So stop looking their." I rather liked this side of her. My mom was still staring at me.

"Haruka, have you been drinking?" She asked. No, but I did take a little blue pill that came out of a dragon's stomach.

"No, mom, I have not been drinking." I told her. Maya looked at me.

"So, how did you get Michiru-san pregnant?" She asked me. I guess I should tell them all the big secret, although they already know I'm Sailor Uranus, so I guess there is no big secret.

"Yesterday, Setsuna gave me this book to read about the people of Uranus." I took out the book. "Read it." They opened the page and read. Their eyes went wide.

"So, you went to Uranus and got this pill?" My dad asked.

"How did you get it?" Takeru asked me, "Did they sell it to you or something?"

"No, I had to fight a huge dragon to get it, which leads me to my next announcement." I said. I raised my henshi stick. "Uranus Eternal Power, Make up!" I transformed in front of their eyes and they all gasped.

"Wow, I wish I could have dressed like that." Nao said to break they silence from the shock. I bet she would have looked cool with wings too.

"Invited by a new love, Eternal Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently!" I called out. "I gained this new ability from Michiru's love."

"Can you fly?" Nao asked with excitement. I nodded and rose off the ground.

"Of course I can." I said. Everyone clapped. Michiru looked up at me a bit annoyed, but smiling at the same time.

"Haruka, as much as I love the up skirt view, no flying in the house." She told me. I blushed and went back down to the floor. Nao patted me on the back.

"All this calls for a celebration." She said, "Let's head out to a club tonight!" I nodded. I liked that idea.

Later that night, Nao and myself were at a hip lesbian club. Lots of girls were jumping around screaming. I looked around appreciatively. I liked this place. I went up to the bar and ordered myself a drink. I went back to Nao and sat down.

"This place is great! Do you come here often?" I asked her.

"Only when I'm in a good mood." She replied. I grinned and looked around. I spotted several hot girls. I got another drink and walked over to a group of three girls.

"Do you ladies come here often?" I asked them. They all giggled.

"Yes, we do." They giggled some more. The celebration song came on. That was great, because I felt like celebrating.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" I asked. Before I knew it, I was on the dance floor with all three of the girls. I had a really wild night, that night.

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. I couldn't remember a thing, except that I had gotten Michiru pregnant. Michiru walked up beside the bed.

"Finally, you're awake. What happened last night? Nao brought you home passed out." Michiru was clearly annoyed. I probably would be to in her position.

"I don't remember. Now let me sleep." With that, I went back to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Will the entire pregnancy be this fun? If you want to know, review!


	5. The New Threat

Sorry about the delay, I was just busy thinking of a good plot for this story. I thought of one know. Hope you like it. Again, that's for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: The New Threat

It has been one month since I had gotten Michiru pregnant. This month had been an interesting one. Those people were right, pregnant women do have crazy mood swings. When Michiru found out I had flirted with those girls she had banished me to a week on the couch, but brought me back up the first night to make love. She seemed too had forgotten about the flirting by the next morning. Talk about crazy.

This morning was no different from the ones for the last couple of weeks. I woke up to find Michiru not in bed. I sighed and went into the bathroom to assist her. She's been having morning sickness for a couple of weeks now. I walked up behind her and hold her hair back. She looked up at me when it had passed.

"Thanks love." She said. I smiled at her.

"No problem." I replied. I helped her stand up and flushed the toilet. I didn't want that to remain sitting in the toilet, or I might become sick just looking at it. I embraced Michiru in my arms.

"How are you feeling about breakfast?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know if I could keep anything down." She said.

"Michiru, you got to eat something. You have our baby growing inside you after all." I told her. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"In that case I want kikurage." She said. I looked at her strangely. I thought she hated kikurage. They were right. Pregnant women do eat strange things. I led Michiru down stairs so she could have kikurage for breakfast.

Later that day, I decided to take Michiru to the beach. We stood their in each others arms. Michiru looked up at me and smiled.

"Haruka, will you always be there for me?" She asked. I smiled back down at her. What kind of question was that?

"Of course I will." I replied. Like I could ever say no. I live for my Michiru. I would die if I was unable to protect her. She smiled back at me and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"That's good." She told me. "I'll always be here for you too." That was good to know. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, until something from the sky crashed into the water. What now?

"What the hell was that?" I asked. I was ready to kill anyone willing to ruin my perfect day with Michiru.

"I don't know." Michiru said. We both looked into the water. I muscular man was rising out of the water. He had long white hair and a beard. He only wore a cloth around his waist and a crown on his head. He was holding a pitch fork like thing. The water seemed to obey his command as it formed a wave behind him. Who was this guy?

"Just who are you?" I asked him. He glared at me angrily. Just what did I do to piss this guy off?

"I am the King of Neptune!" He said in a booming voice. "My name is Poseidon!" Huh, why was the King of Neptune here? He pointed his finger at me. "Haruka Tenoh, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus, you will pay for befouling my daughter!" Hum, I guess he was Michiru's dad from the Silver Millennium. Is he homophobic like my parents were? If he is, maybe we should set Chibimoon on him.

"Um, King Poseidon, why are you so mad at Haruka?" Michiru asked. "It's my choice to be with her."

"Silence!" He hollered. "I never approved of such a relationship. I forbid such relationships between the people of Uranus and Neptune long before you were even born in the Silver Millennium. It was bad enough you choose to sleep with her, but now you are having her baby! I can not allow such a child to be born!" Was he planning on killing my child? If so, I would not allow it. I stepped in front of Michiru.

"Poseidon," I said, ignoring all honorifics, "I will not allow you to harm my wife or child!" I raised my henshi rod. "Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!" I flew up to face him. "Invited by a new love, Eternal Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently!"

"Do you think you can take me on?" He asked, "If I'm correct, you gained this transformation threw the power of Neptune. I have more power then the planet you got this power form."

"I didn't just get this power from Neptune, I also got it from my own planet. This transformation is the combined power of Uranus and Neptune." I told him. I raised my Space Sword. His raised his pitch fork. We charged at each other. "Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I cried. Several blades of light shot at him, but he blocked them all with a water shield. Damn, this guy was good, but I would not admit defeat to him. He sent some water flying at me. I flew higher to dodge it.

"You're not back, Sailor Uranus." He said.

"It's Eternal Sailor Uranus, Poseidon!" I called back.

"That's King Poseidon to you!" He called back. We changed again. I dodged all the water he sent in my direction. He got annoyed he was missing so much, I could tell. Finally I dodged his last attempts and got close enough to elbow him in the stomach. He gasped for air.

"See, you're not so tough!" I said to him. He rose into the sky with anger.

"I'll be back, Sailor Uranus! You haven't seen the last of me!" He cried as he left. I flew back down to Michiru.

"Haruka, are you OK?" She asked me as she ran up to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm OK." I told her.

That night, all the senshi, Mamoru and the star lights included, were at Rei's temple for an emergency meeting I had called after getting home. I had just finished explaining what had happened to them.

"What? That King of Neptune is after you?" Usagi asked. I nodded my head. I was pretty sure I had explained that already. Everyone was in shock.

"Why would he do that?" Minako asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "I would like to know more about him though.

"Michiru, I believe King Poseidon is talked about on page 100 of your book." Setsuna said. Does she have these books memorized or something? Michiru took out her book and opened to page 100.

"King Poseidon is the long time running King of Neptune. He has perfect control over the ocean. He is extremely controlling and stubborn. He believes everyone on Neptune should obey his every command. He has made a lot of crazy rules over the years. One being that interaction between other planets is forbidden. Those who break this rule risk being put to death. He also has a high level of power. In his 10 000 year rule over Neptune, he has never been defeated in battle."

"Setsuna, is this book up to date?" I asked Setsuna. She nodded.

"This edition was published just this year." She said. Great, how was I going to defeat Poseidon to keep my Michiru safe? Does today even count as a defeat for him? All I did was elbow him. Michiru gently squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry love. You will find a way." She said.

To Be Continued…

Will Haruka be able to do what no one has done before by defeating Poseidon? What does this mean for her and Michiru's baby? Review if you want to know!


	6. Kidnapped

Well I decided to update again. Thank you to almost everyone who reviewed. Just to let you know, if you don't like this fic, no one is forcing you to read it so don't flame me about it. Flames just make me update faster. Thank you! Well for those of you who do like this fic, continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

It had been 2 weeks since Poseidon had last attacked. For some reason, all the senshi were heavily guarding Michiru and I. This reminded me of the time the star lights first arrived and we were all guarding Usagi. It was rather funny though. That the 2 great outer senshi were being guarded by the inners and star lights. Really, if I couldn't do much against Poseidon, I didn't know what they would be able to do. Maybe just provide back up power. Well, I guess it was fun to have our friends around. Right now, we were out maternity shopping with Makoto.

"Oh Michiru-san, how about this one?" Makoto asked as she held up a blue dress with pink flowers on it. I laughed when I saw it. It almost looked like that thing Homer Simpson wore in that episode he purposely gained all that weight.

"How about something a little sexier?" I asked. I was trying to erase the mental image I had of Michiru as Homer Simpson. It was not much of a turn on. Michiru looked furious at me now. Man, these mood swings are a pain.

"How sexy do you expect me to look when I'm turning into a whale?" She screamed at me. A whale huh? I guess that's what mermaids called themselves when they became pregnant, but I wouldn't know since I never seen a real mermaid. I didn't even know if mermaids could even become pregnant. I turned to face Michiru.

"Michiru, you know pregnant women are really sexy." I told her, "They just glow." It was true. She seemed to emit a glow in the bedroom these days. I personally found it very sexy. That and the fact that she was carrying my child. She had already had her first ultra sound. I had sent to picture to everyone we knew and had hung it on the wall in our room.

Michiru and Makoto continued to look through clothes for Michiru. I held up a green V-neck shirt. "How about this one? I think it would be very sexy." I said. Michiru looked at it.

"OK, Haruka, I like it too." She says then turned back to continuing looking with Makoto. I was trying to figure out if she really meant that or was just saying that to get me to shut up. I put it in our cart anyways. Makoto was leading Michiru to the fitting rooms when there was a loud bang. Smoke was everywhere and people were screaming as they ran out of the store. I coughed and tried to regain my breath. When the smoke cleared, I could tell the cause of the disturbance.

"Poseidon!" I cried out. Sure enough, it was Poseidon the one that had destroyed the store. He hovered down to the ground with an annoyed look on his face.

"That is King Poseidon, Sailor Uranus!" He told me. The ground cracked as water spat up around Poseidon. "Now, give me my daughter!"

"Never!" I yelled back. "Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto screamed. Jupiter and I approached Poseidon once we had transformed.

"Invited by a new love, Eternal Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently!" I said.

"In the name of Jupiter, I shall shock you!" Jupiter told him. Poseidon began to laugh.

"What is with you sailor senshi? Is it really necessary to give the same boring speech every time you fight? What's next, are you going to break out into song and dance?" He laughed hard. At that last line, I had a mental image of Sera Myu. I'm surprised none of the villains in that ever commented on that.

"Sorry, I don't sing in battle." Jupiter told him. She prepared to attack. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" She cried as she spun around. Poseidon raised his pitch fork and a splash of water deflected Jupiter's attack. How did he do that? I thought water conducted electricity. This guy defies the law of nature. I raised my Space Sword.

"Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I cried. More water blocked my attacks. I wasn't ready to give up though. I flew up as high as I could. I raised my fist and let an energy ball form. When it was powerful enough I dove to the ground. "Ultimate World Shaking!" I cried out. The attack hit the ground at full force, ripping the ground apart as it flew towards Poseidon. Unfortunately for me, water spit out at the ground at me from where my attack had destroyed it. All the water blinded both Jupiter and I for a minute. When it finally cleared, Poseidon was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Jupiter asked. She was frantically looking around. So was I. I then noticed what else was missing.

"Hey, where did Michiru go?" I asked. I heard a laugh from overhead. I looked up and to my horror I saw Poseidon clutching on to my Michiru. He was laughing like a mad man at my realization. "You put her down!" I ordered him. He laughed harder, if that was even possible.

"Well I got what I came here for, sayonara, Sailor Uranus!" He cried as he disappeared into the sky with Michiru. I took off after him, but was too slow for his light speed.

"Poseidon! Get back here you bastard! I swear, you will not get away with this!" I cried out into the sky. Frustrated, I returned back to the ground with Jupiter.

"Haruka, I'm so sorry!" She apologized to me.

"It OK, Mako-chan, there was nothing you could do." I told her.

We had contacted everyone and had an immediate emergency senshi meeting at Rei's shrine. I had explained what had happened to them.

"What?!?!" Everyone cried out after I was done explaining.

"What do you mean he took Michiru-san? Where did he take her?" Usagi asked. It was nice she was so concerned about my problems. She really was a great princess and I knew she would become a great queen some day.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, he took Michiru. I don't know where though. My guess would be Neptune." I told her. Usagi nodded.

"Then we will just transport to Neptune and get her back, before he can harm your child." Usagi said. Everyone nodded. Setsuna then walked into the room.

"Before we go to Neptune, I received a message from Queen Miranda requesting we stop on Uranus first. She says she has some stuff that may help us." She told us. Huh, what could she possibly have that could help us? Well I guess there was only one way to find out. We all transformed and formed into a circle and held hands.

"Sailor Teleport!" We cried as we disappeared from Earth.

We reappeared in the palace on Uranus. It hasn't changed much from the last time I was here to get that pill. Queen Miranda walked up to us and bowed.

"Welcome to my palace, Sailor Senshi." She greeted. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Eternal Sailor Uranus, I'm so sorry about what happened, but I have good news." She told me.

"And what's the good news." I asked her.

"This planet's power is protecting your child. King Poseidon will not be able to kill it with out killing Sailor Neptune." She said. Well that was good news, but what if he decided to kill Michiru? Queen Miranda noticed my concern and continued, "Don't worry, he would never kill his daughter. Even though he killed everyone who had relationships with our planet, he never killed Sailor Neptune when he found out about you two. Sure, he didn't approve, but he cares about her." I felt relieved now.

"Thanks for telling me this." I said, "Is that all you would like to tell us?" She shook her head.

"Wait here a moment." She told us. She exited and returned a few minutes later with a box. She approached me with the box and opened it. Inside was a golden ball of some sort.

"Queen Miranda, what is this?" I asked her.

"This is the Orb of Uranus." She said. "It harbors the true power of Uranus within it. With this, you may be able to defeat King Poseidon once and for all, my daughter." I nodded as I picked it up from the box. "Use it wisely."

"I will." I told her. We all formed in a circle once again.

"Wait!" Queen Miranda cried. We all turned to her. "Just don't teleport directly into the Neptune Palace. It'd be safer for you to transport to the civilian district." We all nod to her.

"Thanks for the advise, you majesty." Sailor Moon told her.

"Your welcome, but there is no need to be so formal with me." Queen Miranda replied. Moon nodded back at her. We all turned back to our circle.

"Sailor Teleport!" And with that we were off to Neptune to rescue Michiru and our child.

To Be Continued…

So how will the battle on Neptune go? Will the senshi finally be able to defeat Poseidon. Review if you want the next chapter, but please, no flames. If you don't like this fic, just simply hit the back button.


	7. The Final Battle on Neptune

Wow, so many reviews. You guys are all great. I'm glad to know so many people like this. It really inspires me to update. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (Like always).

Chapter 7: The Final Battle on Neptune

After the teleportation was complete, we were all standing in the middle of downtown Neptune. I never knew Neptune had a downtown area. I wonder if this was in Setsuna's book. The people of Neptune were all looking at us. Had they never seen girls in mini skirts or something? One guy gasped.

"Sailor senshi." He said. Everyone else was amazed by our presence as well. I didn't know why though.

"Why are the sailor senshi here?" Another guy asked. Silly, we were here to safe my wife and kid from that evil Poseidon. If that wasn't a good reason, I didn't know what was.

"Wow! So this is Neptune!" Moon said in amazement behind me. Figures that would be the first thing she said. One of the Neptunian's walked up to us.

"Excuse me." He said. We all turned to face him. "Are you girls the sailor senshi?"

"Yes we are! The sailor senshi are here to fight for love and justice!" Moon said and struck one of her classic poses she always does. All the Neptunian's gasped.

"Oh my, it really is them." One said.

"I knew it." There was more murmur. Were we really that amazing?

"But why are you here?" The one Neptunian asked.

"We're here to save my wife, who is Sailor Neptune, and our unborn child from Poseidon." I explained. The crowd gasps.

"Then it's true. The princess is in love with Sailor Uranus." One said.

"I knew it." More murmur came from the crowd. These people really need something more interesting to talk about.

"Yeah, I know it's shocking to find out, but we don't have time to talk right now. I got to save my wife." I told them. I turned to the rest of the senshi. "Well come on!"

"Wait, don't you think we should come up with a plan first instead of just barging in. You heard Queen Miranda; your child is just fine." Mercury said. She was right, we did need a plan. I sat down to think.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" I asked. Everyone shock their head. One of the Neptunian's stepped forward.

"Are you trying to get into the palace?" He asked. We all nodded. "I used to be a guard there. I know of a secret entrance." Well that was lucky. Hopefully the other guards didn't know about the secret entrance.

"Can you take us to it then?" I asked. The Neptunian nodded.

"Yeah follow me." He said. "By the way, it is under water." Great, just what I needed a swim. I grumbled, but followed the Neptunian to the secret underwater entrance.

We walked for about half an hour, until we finally reached a deep sea. Just how far under was the secret entrance? I looked at the Neptunian questionably. He seemed to notice my look.

"This as I far as I can take you. The merpeople can take you to the secret entrance." He said. I didn't see any merpeople around. How do we summon them? My question was answered when the Neptunian took out a small horn and blew. With in a few seconds, merpeople began to surface. Wow, they were so beautiful… and naked.

"Yes, what may we do for you?" A mermaid asked. God, she was hot. Ack, can't let Michiru know I thought that. Besides, Michiru was my mermaid that could live on land.

"The sailor senshi need to get to the secret entrance to the palace. King Poseidon has kidnapped Sailor Neptune so they need to rescue her." The Neptunian explained to them. The merpeople nodded.

"Oh yeah, I saw King Poseidon carrying Sailor Neptune into the palace a few hours ago." One merman said. Well at least now I knew she was in there.

"Well let's not waste more time then needed. Let's take them there." The hot mermaid said. She then grabbed me and pulled me into the water. Was she trying to seduce me? I saw the other merpeople doing the same to the other senshi.

"What's going on?" I asked. The hot mermaid put up a bubble around my head, as did the other merpeople to the other senshi.

"These bubbles will supply you with air. Now let's go." With that they pulled us under. I was too shocked to open my eyes at first, but once I did, I was amazed at what I saw. The ocean was so beautiful. No wonder Michiru was so obsessed with swimming, if she used to be here in her past life. Damn, I was getting caught up in the scenery. I needed to save Michiru and my child. I decided to ignore the scenery and concentrated on following the merpeople. It took a while of swimming, but we finally reached the secret entrance.

"Here it is." The hot mermaid said. "Follow the tunnel and you'll surface in the basement area of the palace."

"Thank you very much." I said. The other senshi thanked them as well. With that we swam down the tunnel.

It took as a few minutes to swim threw the tunnel. When we surfaced, we climbed out of the water after being sure there were no guards around. We then looked around.

"So, which way do we go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Moon said. Well that wasn't surprising. Since when did she know anything? She's failed almost every test she ever took.

"Well we all know you didn't know." Mars told her. They then started one of their little fights. Mercury, being the smart one, took out her computer.

"Everyone, follow me." She said. We all followed her since we had no better ideas. Using her computer, Mercury was able to guide us around the palace and avoid trouble from the guards. I wish I had a computer like that. Only problem is, I'd never be able to figure out how to use it.

"Quick, hide over there!" Mercury whispered and pointed to a dark corridor. We all ducked in, just before two guards walked past. We sighed in relief and silently thanked Mercury. She then led us out and around again.

"Not much further." She said. After awhile, she finally stopped at a door. "According to my computer, King Poseidon and Michiru are behind this door."

"Great." I said. "Now let's save her. Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I cried as a blasted down the door. Once the dust settled, I was able to see Poseidon, with his hand around Michiru throat. This enraged me even further.

"Poseidon, you take your hands off her!" I cried and lunged forward. Poseidon let go of Michiru to dodge me.

"Well, if it isn't Sailor Uranus and the rest." He said in an amused voice. "If I had known I would have guest, I would have told the chefs to use the good silverware." This was no time for jokes.

"Invited by a new love, Eternal Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently!" I said. The rest of the senshi said their introductions.

"King Poseidon, it is wrong to kidnap a pregnant girl from her loving wife. I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" They all cried. Wow, I'm surprised Pluto and Saturn joined the inners in their introduction. The outers are really falling apart here. Poseidon laughed some more.

"And just how are you going to punish me? Are you going to flash me when you go to attack and make me blind?" He laughed harder. God, I wanted to kill this guy.

"Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I cried. Again, water just flew in threw the window to block my attack. Just how does he do that?

"Everyone, attack at once!" Moon cried. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Eternal Space Sword Blaster!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Death Glaive!"

All our attacks flew at him with great force, but out of nowhere a big wall of water appeared and protected him.

"How'd he do that?" Moon asked. That's what I've been wondering for a while now. Maybe if we knew his secrets. He laughed some more. I just realized, he's a lot like Michiru since she's always giggling about something.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. "Well to bad then!" He slammed his pitch fork into the floor and there was a huge shock that knocked us all over. I looked up at Poseidon once I was able to move. Michiru had seemed to not been affected by the shock. She looked very pissed too.

"King Poseidon! How dare you do this to my wife and friends?" She asked him. "What is it you have against us anyways?" Were we about to get answers now?

"Why you ask? Because you are my daughter, Sailor Neptune. You will follow my orders." He said. Those were not good answers. Michiru looked more pissed then ever now.

"That's it! I had it with you! I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless!" She yelled. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!" I gasped. I couldn't believe she was transforming in her state. I hoped this wouldn't hurt our baby. Poseidon laughed more at her.

"And just what do you think you can do like that?" He asked. I didn't know what she could do either. Neptune turned to me.

"Haruka, I can help you beat him." She told me. "Attack him again." I didn't know what she was thinking, but I decided to go along.

"Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" I cried. Again water came to protect him, but this time it changed paths and my attack hit him. Just how did that happen? I turned to Neptune to see her with her hands out, looking tired. I then realized she used her own powers to control his water.

"Neptune!" I cried and ran over to her. I held her in my arms. "Why did you do that?"

"I had too, so you could beat him." She said weakly. I smiled down at her. Well at least it was over now. Or so I thought. I then heard a noise and turned around to find Poseidon was still alive. He laughed some more.

"Very cleaver, Sailor Neptune, but can you do that again. It looks like you used up all your power to take control of my water." He said. He was right too. She had nothing left. Pluto then stepped up.

"Uranus, did you forget what Queen Miranda gave you?" She asked. I then remembered I still had the Orb of Uranus with me. I took it out and held it in front of me.

"OK, what do I do?" I asked. Was I supposed to say something? I didn't have to think long, because it started to glow. A bright light filled the area. I felt my power level sky rocket. Neptune got up beside me too. It seemed she was better now. With this new power, we may be able to win. I turned to Neptune.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep, I'll make sure he won't be able to block your attack." I nodded at her.

"Are you ready for this?" I brought the orb into my chest and prepared to attack. This was it. Our fate rested on this one attack. I threw my arms out and a great beam of light shot out at Poseidon. "Uranus Planet Attack!" Poseidon tried to defend himself using his water, but Neptune stopped this attempt. The blast hit him with full force. He screamed and there was a big flash. I then lost consciousness.

A few hours later, I finally woke up. Neptune was leaning over me. I slowly sat up and saw the rest of the senshi hanging around. We were still in the Neptune palace.

"Did I kill him?" I asked still a bit groggy. He better be dead now. Neptune shook her head.

"No, he's stronger then that, but now he's purified. He's resting in his room now." She explained. Damn, my death shot missed. Oh well, as long as he didn't come after us again.

"He said he gives you and Michiru-san his blessing." Moon told me. Great, another parent I won over. I'm just one of those people that can win over parents.

"He also said he'd come visit once the baby's born." Venus added. In the hospital? What would he wear? Does he even have a shirt?

"Well, we have no further business here." Pluto said. "I think Queen Miranda wants I to stop by before going back to Earth." We all gathered in a circle.

"Sailor Teleport!"

Once we were at the Uranus Palace, Queen Miranda ran up and hugged me.

"I knew you could do it." She said. I hugged her back. If it wasn't for her, I would have never won. We chatted for a few minutes, before we headed off back to Earth.

To Be Continued…

OK, well that's over with. Now to move back to the main idea of the story, the pregnancy! I don't know how much more longer I'll make this. Well, review!


	8. The Baby Is On It’s Way

Well here's the next chapter. This may be the last chapter. I don't really know, I haven't decided yet. I'll defiantly know by the end of the chapter though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8: The Baby Is On It's Way

It had now been 8 months since I had gotten Michiru pregnant. It had been a horrible 8 months for me too. Not only did I have to deal with that incident involving Poseidon, but Michiru has had mood swings from hell. It was a real pain in the bedroom. One minute she'd be wanting me to lick her, the next she'd want to be the dominate one and push me off her. What a pain.

Tonight we had both decided to watch TV. I turned the TV on to see what was on. I flipped through the channels and stopped at the TV Guide channel. "What do you want to watch?" I turned to Michiru.

"Oh look, the new season of The L Word starts tonight. Let's watch it!" She said. I turned to the channel it was on so we could watch it. It was a great episode too. I loved this show. I wish there was more shows about lesbians on TV. By the end of the episode, both Michiru and I were completely absorbed.

"Wow, that last scene was hot." I commented. I just love it when they end on a sex scene.

"It sure was." Michiru said. She turned to me. "Want to go to bed to reenact that last scene?" I nodded.

"Oh course I do." I got up of the couch and help Michiru up. We both headed up stairs. I would have carried her, but she has gained a bit of weight during the last 8 months, for obvious reasons.

The next morning, Michiru was up hours before me to make breakfast. I had no idea why she had to get up so early, but with her mood swings, I didn't want to ask. I went downstairs to have breakfast. I was shocked when I looked at what Michiru was eating. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's a sandwich." She said. It didn't look like an ordinary sandwich though.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Peanut butter mixed with corn and shrimp with cinnamon mixed in." She told me. OK, that was an interesting combo. Almost as interesting as the dinner she made a few nights ago, lobsters stuffed with tacos. I sighed remembering the Mexican lobsters.

"I'm going to make some scrambled eggs." I told her as I headed off to the kitchen. Setsuna and Hotaru later came down for breakfast. They couldn't believe Michiru's breakfast either.

Later that night, I was lying in bed when Michiru walked in wearing sexy underwear. I had to admit, it was rather funny seeing a pregnant woman wearing that, but also rather sexy. I smiled at her as she swayed over. She sat down on the bed beside me and gave me a great big kiss. Of course, that kiss led to more things. Soon we were both naked ready to make love.

I trailed some kisses down Michiru's chest and stopped on her stomach. I kissed the arch and rubbed it gently. Michiru moaned. I brought my hand down and started to rub her.

"Oh Haruka! Stick some fingers in!" She commanded me. I obeyed her and stuck two fingers in her. She moaned loudly. I started to pick up a steady pace. I loved doing this to her. Holding her in my arms as I did her. I went faster and faster, until a felt something wet squirt out. The only problem was, this was sooner then I had expected.

"Um, are you overly excited or something? I was only at it for a few seconds." She shook her head.

"Um, Haruka, I think my water just broke." She then gasped as she felt a contraction hit. I gasped. What a time for her water to break. It could have at least waited till I was finished. Hum, I wonder how many other women have their water break during sex. Well now wasn't the time for that. I needed to get Michiru to the hospital. I got off the bed and put my clothes back on. I went over to the closet and pulled out one of Michiru's maternity dresses, the one that resembled the fat Homer Simpson dress. I couldn't believe Michiru had ended up getting it. I tossed it over to her.

"Put this on and I'll go wake up Setsuna and Hotaru." I said. I left her room and went to Setsuna's. I entered and found her sound asleep. She looked cute like this, but she needed to be up now. I walked over to her and shook her. She woke up with a start.

"AH! Haruka, what are you doing?" She asked me in a grumpy voice. She really didn't like being woken up. Me and Michiru both knew this since she often complained to us about our late night fun.

"Michiru's water broke." I told her. She got a panicked look on her face.

"What? Already?" Indeed, it was a bit sooner then expected. I nodded to Setsuna. She got up and pushed me out of her room so she could get dressed. I then proceeded to wake Hotaru up.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all packed into my car and off to the hospital. Setsuna had called the hospital before we left so they knew we were coming. It took another fifteen minutes to drive to the hospital, and that was with me speeding like a bat out of hell. Michiru complained I was going to fast, but I was doing this for her. I wanted her to deliver our baby in the hospital with doctors, not in my car with me, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

I rushed Michiru in the hospital once we arrived. The nurses were already waiting for us once we arrived. They took Michiru to her room while I filled out the paper work. Setsuna and Hotaru took their seats in the waiting room. Hotaru had been smart and packed her Game Boy, iPod, and some manga in her hospital bag. Setsuna had brought a few books as well. After filling out the paper work, I joined Michiru in her room.

Michiru was lying in her bed panting when I entered. She looked up when I entered.

"Haruka, it hurts!" She complained. I nodded and got a nurse to come in to give her some medication. The nurse gave Michiru some pain killers and checked to see how far she was.

"It won't be much longer now." The nurse said as she left the room. I then decided to sit down and wait.

A few hours later the doctor came in and checked Michiru's progress. He nodded. "It's time now. Move her to the birthing room." Michiru was then rushed to the birthing room. I followed into the room to support her. Once Michiru was all set up, the doctor positioned himself between her legs. I had to admit, I was kind of jealous of this. I should be the only allowed their. Given the circumstances, I decided to ignore this.

"OK, Tenoh-san, I want you to push the next time you feel a contraction." The doctor told her. It wasn't long till Michiru began to push. She screamed in pain. Sweat was pouring off her face. In a different situation, I would probably find this hot. I held her hand during the birthing process, and almost had it squeezed off. I swear, she was trying to share her pain with me.

"Come on Michiru, you're almost there, I think." I then got the bright idea to look down there. Big mistake. I screamed at what I saw and almost fell over backwards. I swear, if Michiru wasn't in pain, she'd be laughing at me. I was quite shaken when I walked back beside her.

"I'm never putting my head there again." I said. The doctor looked up at me.

"Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded. He looked hack down at his work. "OK, one more push should do it." Michiru bore down really hard, circulation in my hand was cut off. With that, tiny screams could be heard.

"Congratulations, you two! It's a girl!" The doctor said. "What do you want to name her?"

"We're going to name her Naoyukiyo." I told him. He wrote the name down as he left the room. I turned back to Michiru, holding our daughter.

"Haruka, she's beautiful." Michiru said when she saw her, "She sort of looks like you."

"You think?" I asked with a goofy grin. Michiru smiled and nodded. I looked down at our baby and noticed she did resemble me. I handed her over to Michiru and went to announce her birth to our friends.

When I entered the waiting room, to my surprise it wasn't just Setsuna and Hotaru, but also the inners, Mamoru, the star lights, our parents, their lovers, and Nao. I guess Setsuna called them all. They all looked up at me as I entered.

"It's a girl." I announced. The inners the squealed.

To Be Continued…

OK, I'll have one more chapter of this. By the way, my birthday is next Friday. I'm so happy. That and the new season of The L Word started last night. Please review!


	9. The Visitors

Well here's the last chapter of this story. Thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9: The Visitors

The inners were still jumping up and down screaming their heads off, well except for Ami. She's the only sensible one of them. Usagi jumped into my arms and planted a kiss on my lips. Wow, that was everything I ever dreamed about. Usagi went back to bouncing around with the rest of the inners.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" They cried. I'm surprised they weren't disturbing other patients in the hospital. Heck, I'm surprised they weren't disturbing the people in the morgue. Mamoru sighed and walked up to me.

"Well, congratulations on the birth of your daughter." He said. He then turned back to Usagi. "I sure hope she doesn't act like this when Chibiusa is born."

"Don't worry, I think she'll be too tired after that. Which reminds me, I should get back to Michiru so she can sleep." I turned around and headed back to the room. For some reason, everybody followed me. These hospital rooms were defiantly too small for 20 people. The nurse walked up to us.

"Only two visitors at a time." She told everybody. After much arguing, it was decided Michiru's parents should see the baby first, then my parents. They would fight over who was next in the waiting room. I entered the room, followed by Takeru and Yuka.

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired." Michiru replied. I took our daughter from her so she could sleep. Takeru and Yuka cooed over her for a few minutes, before leaving so my parents could see her. Afterwards, Setsuna and Hotaru came in to see her. Then Usagi and Minako, Rei and Makoto, Mamoru and Ami, Daisuke and Maya, Nao and Taiki, and finally Yaten and Seiya. After all that was done I finally sat down to rest. I turned back to my wife, who was just waking up for her nap.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why don't you get some more sleep?" She smiled as she went back to sleep.

The next day, we had some rather interesting visitors. Any guesses to who the visitors were? No, well then, I'll tell you.

"Hey, how's my grand child?" I booming voice asked. I turned around to find Poseidon standing there. Wow, he looked pretty normal in a t-shirt and jeans.

"She's great." I told him. Michiru then woke up from her nap. She turned to face Poseidon.

"Huh, King Poseidon? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to visit my grand daughter." He told her. He walked over to Naoyukiyo and awed. I never knew he would aw at anything. I turned around when I heard another noise at the door. The next visitor was Queen Miranda. She was dressed like a business women of high class. Well I guess she is high class.

"Seems I'm a bit late." She said. "I would have thought I would have gotten here before King Poseidon, since I had less of a distance to travel. I guess he was just in a hurry." She then walked over to Naoyukiyo as well. She placed a hand over Naoyukiyo's forehead. A bright blue light erupted.

"What is that?" I asked. Queen Miranda smiled.

"This baby is destined to become the next Sailor Uranus." She announced. I gasped at this.

"Why Uranus and not Neptune?" I asked her.

"I guess it's because she was produced in the same way all Uranians are produced. She may have some control over the sea though. If you do want a Neptune though, there are plenty more dragons on Uranus. I'm sure your next child would be a Neptune." She explained.

I turned to Michiru and smiled. "What do you say?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Maybe in a few years. Right now I want to recover."

The End!

Well that's the end of that. I was thinking of starting a series of one shots next. Please review with your thoughts.


End file.
